


I love you, endlessly

by reddies_spaghetti



Series: the sea around us [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, its their wedding people!, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie and Richie finally tie the knot.





	I love you, endlessly

If Eddie had told you that he never used to dream about what his wedding would be like...then he would be lying. Ever since he was little, caught up in his dreams of exploring the world, there was always a small part of him that ached for the romance that he read about in his books.

_The dashing young rogue saves the princess trapped in her tower and they live happily ever after._

_The knight risks everything in order to be with the woman of his dreams._

_The poor servant girls gets her wish granted by her fairy godmother and she meets the handsome prince at the ball._

So many fairy tales that Eddie would read, and yet he never once believed that his own life would become a fairytale.

Everything that had happened over the past two years all felt so surreal. Eddie sometimes found it hard to believe that each morning when he woke up, he was wrapped up in Richie’s arms, and not laying five feet away from some princess he never got the chance to get to know before they were wed.

As he opened his eyes, Eddie cast them down to his left hand, where his engagement ring was nestled on his ring finger, snug and tight. A wave of emotion filled his being and he turned his head to the left, to where Richie was meant to be sleeping, only to find the bed empty. Sighing, he pushed the sheets off of his body and reached down to pick his discarded underwear up off the floor and pull them on.

Climbing out of the bed, he grabbed one of Richie’s shirts that had been left hanging over one of the chairs and pulled it on, stepping out of the room and onto the main deck. The sun was already high in the sky, making Eddie aware that it must have been at least noon, and that he had slept longer than he had planned to.

They were currently in Espiritu Santo, a small island in the South Pacific ocean, part of the Pacific island nation, Vanuatu. It was quiet, the population consisting of mainly the locals and a few docked ships. They had arrived a few days ago, taking the time to explore the markets and the woodland walks around the island. Out of it all however, Eddie’s favourite place was the beach. The locals called it the Champagne Beach, famous for its crystal clear waters and powdery white sands.

According to Richie, the beach was one of the best in the South Pacific Region, and he just had to let Eddie see it.

Oh and he was so glad he did. All Eddie wanted to do was lay down on the sand and bathe in the sunshine. Already, his pale skin was becoming darker as he was more exposed to the sunlight. Sometimes, he would think about his mother, and what her reaction to his appearance would be, and then he remembered what she put him through and he banishes her from his mind.

He sends letters to his father though, at each new place that they visit, Eddie writes his father a detailed letter of what he’s seen, what new culture he has learned about, what new language he can speak. His father doesn’t respond, but Eddie knows it’s not because he doesn’t want to. He knows that it is simply impossible to track the ship down to deliver a simple letter, especially with them moving from place to place all the time.

“He made a trip to the market with Mike, should be back any time now,” Beverly’s voice cut Eddie out of his thoughts and he turned around, a smile on his lips.

“Oh I was just admiring the view, I didn’t realise it was so late in the day,” he answered, glancing out to the beach once more with a sigh.

“Captain keep you up late last night, huh?” Beverly teased, bringing a light flush onto Eddie’s cheeks and he chuckled.

“You could say that.”

“The beach really is beautiful here. We’ve only been once before, and I’ve begged Richie to come back, yet he never really listens to me,” she laughed,  running a hand through her wavy red hair.

“That’s not even close to being true,” Eddie assured her. “Out of everyone on this ship, you’re the one he listens to.”

“Mhm, no, see that’s where you’re wrong. Out of everyone on this ship _you_ are the one he listens to. He might put on the Captain front, but we all know that if you asked him to drop to his knees, he would. That man loves you more than life itself.” Bev stepped up next to him and leaned against the railing. “Have you thought about when you’re going to, you know, tie the knot.”

“Oh, uh, well we haven’t really talked about it,” Eddie fumbled, the fingers of his right hand moving to twist the ring around his finger. “I’m sure it’ll happen, when it happens.”

“Have you ever thought about it? Your wedding day I mean?”

Eddie bit down on his lip, swallowing thickly before he nodded his head, “I used to think about it all the time when I was little. What I would say, where it would be.”

“And where would it be?” She asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Honestly? I always wanted to get married on a beach, a beach like this one really. Crystal blue sea, soft white sand. I guess that it was engraved into my brain that I would have been wed in the Church, to someone I had never met, I let my mind wander to places I knew I could never really get married.” Admitting his dream to Beverly was as though a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“You know, if you really wanted to, you could get married here. You love the beach, and well, you guys have been engaged for a while now. I think it’s about time you sealed the deal don’t you?”

Eddie couldn’t have said it better himself.

* * *

 

He found Richie with Mike, tasting some of the cheese that was at the market. He hadn’t really altered his clothing, simply pulling a pair of shorts on underneath the shirt. The locals weren’t really bothered, most of them would walk around wearing much less as it was so warm.

“Richie!”

The captain turned around, catching Eddie in his arms as he barreled into him, his arms wrapping around Richie’s neck. “Hey, love, is everything alright?”

“Everything is more than alright,” Eddie breathed, pressing his face so close to Richie’s that their noses touched. Slowly, he lifted one of his hands from its place on Richie’s neck and he dragged his fingers through his dark curls.

“Well, I’m not going to complain about my fiance running into my arms now am I?” Richie teased and Eddie let out a giggle, leaning forward to press their lips together.

“About that,” he whispered, looking into Richie’s eyes, deep and loving. “I want to marry you, Richie.”

“Uh, love, usually that’s what fiance’s mean…”

“No, no, Richie. I want to marry you _now._ Like today, on the beach. With all the crew as our witnesses. Private and just us.” At that moment, Eddie wondered if Richie would turn him down. Perhaps Richie wanted the big wedding, with the flowers and the fancy outfits.

Those thoughts didn’t remain though, as Richie’s face broke into a wide grin and his arms around Eddie’s waist tightened, pulling him close, “Really? You want to get married right now? Are you sure?”

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life,” Eddie breathed back. “Let’s get married, Chee.”

“Alright, my love, let’s get married.”

Mike cleared his throat from next to them, “Before you rush off to find an officiator, I should probably tell you that I am registered. I can marry you, if that is something you want?”

Eddie let go of Richie just for a moment, pulling Mike into a warm hug, “Yes, yes of course we want you to marry us Mike. We would much rather have a close friend perform the ceremony than someone we barely know, right Richie?”

“Yes, yes of _course_ ,” Richie agreed. “Is there anything specific that we need for the ceremony?”

“I’ll write up a marriage licence that you will have to sign after the ceremony, along with two witnesses. It with be proof that you two are joined in matrimony, so you have to keep it safe,” Mike explained. “Other than that, you just have to pick your witnesses, and perhaps find some wedding rings.”

Richie grinned, bringing Eddie’s hand that was still holding his up to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “I think I’ve got that covered,” he whispered to Eddie. “Go back to the ship with Mike and get changed. I’ll see you at the altar.”

Taking one last look at Richie, one last look him as his fiance, Eddie nodded and followed Mike back to the ship. Beverly and the rest of the crew had been busy, setting up the altar with an arch made of flowers from the island and some chairs placed on either side for the crew to sit. A long white carpet had been placed on the stand to form the aisle and the whole scene took Eddie’s breath away.

“Oh Beverly, it’s _perfect,_ ” Eddie covered his mouth with his hand, covering his large smile.

Beverly approached him, holding a few things in her hand. “I know that this isn’t a traditional wedding, but I thought that maybe we could add a few traditional elements to it.” Eddie blinked at her in confusion and she grinned, holding up a blue wristband. “This is mine, and I want it back, but I thought that it would serve as your something borrowed and something blue.”

If Eddie wasn’t crying before, he certainly was now. Thick tears trailing their way down his cheeks, “Bev, Bev this is too much,” he choked and she shook her head.

“No, it’s not. You deserve this and so much more Eddie. This is your wedding and I’ll be damned if I don’t make it perfect for you,” she announced just as Bill came running towards them, holding something in his hand. “Oh good Bill, you’re back. Did you get it?’

“Y-y-yeah, I g-g-got it!” Bill grinned and held up his purchase. In his hands was a beautiful flower crown made out of all the flowers that grew here on the island. Eddie’s heart was in his throat as Bill handed it over to him and he cradled it in his hands. “I-I-It’s your s-s-something new!”

“What about something old?” Eddie asked, but before Beverly could open her mouth to answer, Richie’s voice spoke from behind.

“That’ll come from me,” he whispered, walking over to them and holding out his palm. Resting there was a chain, a chain that Eddie recognised as Richie’s fathers. “I am going to melt this down into wedding rings. The metal is perfect for it and well, that way my father gets to be a part of our wedding, even though he’s here in spirit.”

“Richie, Richie that is such a wonderful idea,” Eddie whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Richie whispered, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s forehead and talking a step back. “I’ll see you this evening. I’ll be the one at the end of the altar,” he winked.

“I’ll be the one in white,” Eddie called as Richie backed further away, earning him a bark of laughter as he vanished out of sight.

“Right!” Beverly clapped her hand. “Let’s get you all dressed up and looking like a groom shall we?”

All Eddie could do was nod his head.

* * *

 

As the sun began to set over the horizon, Eddie glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were tinged with the slightest rose colour, his eyes glossed over with some dark shadow to give him a slight edge to his look. His outfit was simple, a light white shirt and black tie, with light white pants and soft slip on shoes. It wasn’t fancy, but it was perfect. The blue wristband that Bev had given him adorned his right wrist and the flower crown that Bill had bought was sat on top of his head.

In the words of Beverly Marsh, he looked radiant.

“You ready?” Ben asked as he popped his head into the door, and Eddie nodded, standing up, running his hands down his outfit quickly to rid it of creases.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

With the sun setting, it had cast a warm, loving glow over the set up that Beverly created, and Eddie felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He willed them away, keeping composure as he knew Beverly would murder him if he messed up the make up she had done.

As they reached the end of the aisle, Eddie set eyes on Richie, who was standing at the opposite end, under the archway. He looked stunning, the sun hitting off of his dark skin, giving it a soft glow. Eddie swallowed as Ben walked down first, taking his seat next to Beverly, and then, after he inhaled and exhaled once more, he began his walk down the aisle. His walk towards his future.

Richie laced their fingers together the moment that Eddie was close enough, bringing their joint hands to his lips and pressing a kiss there. “Eds, you look...words can’t describe how you look…” Richie breathed, his eyes shining with love.

“I can say the same for you,” Eddie whispered back before they both turned their attention to Mike.

“We are gathered here this evening to bare witness to the union between Richard Tozier and Edward Kaspbrak. They have decided to be with each other in matrimony, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health and that is a beautiful and scared commitment.”

As Mike spoke, Eddie’s eyes met Richie’s and they remained locked until Mike called for their attention. “The couple have decided to recite their own vows,” he announced and turned to Richie, “Richie, if you may…”

“I've got this, Mike.” Richie cleared his throat and took a few moments to collect his thoughts and decide what he was going to say.

He had so many things to say.

“The first time I saw you, I wondered whether I should have executed you for hiding on my ship.” Richie said, and that made the crew giggle at the memory. Richie smiled fondly and intertwined their fingers together. “You were surrounded by pirates, and yet you kept your head high. I admired you for that, so much that I decided that no, I wasn't going to take your life.” Richie brought Eddie's hand to his lips and brushed them over his knuckles. “I couldn't have imagined that falling in love with you was going to be this fast. I've travelled the sea and the land, I've seen every sunset and every dawn, I've climbed mountains and swam rivers, but you will always be the greatest adventure of my entire life.” He smiled at him and squeezed his hand in his. “I love you. Endlessly.”

Eddie was barely keeping it together, Richie’s words ringing in his ears as he inhaled. Mike swallowed and turned his attention to Eddie, “Eddie, if you may…”

Clearing his throat, Eddie squeezed Richie’s hands tight, “Richie, I know I’ve said this to you before, but I’m going to say it again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You turned my whole life upside down. When we met, that day on the ship after I ran away, you told me you were going to sell me as royalty made great currency exchange. Instead, you saved my life, three times, you taught me how to defend myself, you introduced me to a world that I had only ever dreamed about, or read about. You made me fall head over heels in love with you. We have been through hell and back, but we’ve made it through it the other end stronger than ever. You’re my true love, and I promise that I’ll love you until I’m no longer breathing…”

Everyone was silent, Richie looked as though he was about to start crying and Eddie had to hold himself back from leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a kiss. It wasn’t time for that yet. Mike cleared his throat and turned to Richie, “The rings, if you please, and repeat after me. I, Richard Tozier, give you Edward Kaspbrak, this ring as a token and symbol of my love for you.”

Richie smiled widely and lifted Eddie’s left hand, slipping the golden band onto his finger next to his engagement ring, “I, Richard Tozier, give you Edward Kaspbrak, this ring as a token and symbol of my love for you.”

“Eddie, repeat after me. I, Edward Kaspbrak, give you Richard Tozier, this ring as a token and symbol of my love for you.”

With shaky hands, Eddie slipped the ring onto Richie’s finger on his left hand, giving him a watery smile as he spoke, “ I, Edward Kaspbrak, give you Richard Tozier, this ring as a token and symbol of my love for you.”

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands,” Mike choked out, overcome with emotion. “You may kiss.”

Richie didn’t waste another second as he surged forward, cupping one of Eddie’s cheeks with one and the other wrapping around his waist as he pulled him into a deep kiss. Their first kiss as husbands. As they pulled away, Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie’s, “Well hello there, Mr Tozier,” he breathed, sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine.

Mr Tozier. Eddie was no longer Eddie Kaspbrak, he was now and would forever be, Eddie Tozier.

Eddie Tozier.

It had a nice ring to it.

“Eddie Tozier,” he whispered in response, his heart hammering in his chest. He could faintly hear the rest of the crew clapping for them, and he knew that the second they parted, it would be a few hours before they could be alone like this again. In their own little bubble.

“Are you ready to start our life together, Mr Tozier?” Richie breathed, taking his hand.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Captain,” Eddie teased in reply. Then, without any more stalling, they pulled apart from each other, preparing to face the crew and their congratulations.

Together.

 


End file.
